


In the Zephyrs of Our Love

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (its lyf they have wings!!!), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Playing in the Snow, character with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Marius turned away from Lyf and back to the window and, when his eyes had adjusted to the white light, froze for a moment.Snow. A huge grin broke across his face. There was snow!!
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	In the Zephyrs of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velcrooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/gifts).



> Dear jonah, i hope you like this!!!!! you may have made be a violinspector convert lakhsfdlkjh

Marius woke up slowly. Comfortably. The kind of languid comfort that came with being in quite a warm bed and not having anything that you needed to get up to do. The Mechanisms had gone planetside a few days ago and Lyfrassir had insisted that Marius take a break from the senseless violence and just.. stay with them? Marius was having quite a nice time, loathe as he was to admit it, considering how much he had pouted when his gun was (cruelly) taken from him.

A thin beam of light danced on the walls as they lay in bed together, waking up and falling back asleep in each other's arms until one of them (Marius, shockingly) decided to get out of bed. He stretched his arms out and felt Lyf curl closer to him in their sleep, their wings fluttering slightly. Marius was just a tad more awake than Lyf and he thought that it would be nice to make some coffee for the two of them. Marius would make them a warm drink before they woke up. Lyf deserved that. 

Marius wasn't _quite_ awake yet when he gave Lyf a soft kiss on the forehead, warmth bubbling in his chest at the smile that ghosted across their face. He yawned and got out of bed, shuffling over to start the coffee. Marius busied himself with getting the coffee set up and smiled when he heard the coffee start to drip into the mug he had chosen for Lyf.

He rubbed his eyes and went to sit by the window while he waited for the coffee to brew, the curtains were still drawn and he considered opening them. 

He glanced at Lyf, still mostly asleep in bed. _Eh, a little sunlights not gonna hurt them._ He grinned, and looked at Lyf, his partner who he loved and cherished dearly, before opening the curtains with a flourish, flooding the room with light. 

He smiled mischievously to himself and turned to see if lyf had been woken up by the light. As evident by the steady rise and fall of their chest under the mass of blankets they had piled themself with, they had not been. 

A tad disappointed, Marius turned back to the window and, when his eyes had adjusted to the white light, froze for a moment.

Snow. A huge grin broke across his face. There was snow!! 

He spun back around and rushed to the bed, gently shaking lyf’s shoulders, “Lyf! Lyf wake up!”

They groaned and sat up and stretched their wings out behind them, rainbows being cast from sunlight reflected on the brilliant feathers. “Hmm? Von Raum..?” 

Lyf shook the tiredness out of the muscles in their wings, iridescent feathers yawning fluttering down onto the bed. They squinted the tiredness out of their eyes in the brightness of their hotel room and looked up at Marius. They smiled as they looked up at him, he was grinning and bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of his feet. _Gods they loved him._

“Is everything okay?”

Their voice was rough from sleep and the surprise of being suddenly woken up, but affection was clear in lyfs voice. Marius was backed by brilliant white light which wreathed his face in light, lyf thought that he was beautiful. 

“There's snow!” 

Marius had only seen snow a handful of times in his very long life, a side effect of living on a spaceship for the majority of your time and not stopping in places where it snowed a lot, and his childlike excitement was found to be very very cute by one Lyffrasir Edda.

That's not to say that Lyf was any better.

They woke themselves up right away, all drowsiness falling out of their voice, “Really?”

Upon seeing Marius nod enthusiastically they got out of bed, nearly falling on top of Marius in their hurry. They huffed at Marius’ fond quiet laughter when they caught themself by gripping his forearms and flapping their wings to try and get their feet untangled from the blankets that they had been wrapped in.

“Look!” You could still hear the scratchiness of sleep in Marius’ excited voice when he pointed to the window. 

Lyf looked to the window and squinted at the bright light, when their eyes adjusted they gasped quietly, “Snow!” 

Their voice was quiet but it was a kind of excited quiet that Marius hadn’t heard from them all too much. Marius didn't even try to hide his massive smile, Lyf was too enthralled to really notice and even if they hadn't been Marius was sure that they wouldn't have batted an eye. It had been hundreds of years since Marius smiling at Lyf had surprised them at all. He just really liked seeing them happy!

Marius took their hand and led them to the table by the window, he pulled out a chair and bowed, barely holding back laughter. 

“Wow, thank you sir Baron Marius von Raum.” Lyf rolled their eyes affectionately and took their seat, they smiled at Marius’ restrained giggles. He had been pulling that joke for as long as Lyf had known him and he _still_ thought that it was funny. 

They sat together for a while, both still too sleepy to have a proper conversation. They were both content to sit quietly and look at the snow.

There was a quiet beeping from behind them, “Oh!” Marius exclaimed, letting go of lyfs hand. He stood up and walked over to where the coffee had just finished brewing.

“What's that?” Lyf asked, peering over from where they were still sat down at the table.

“Coffee! For you!” Marius said as the coffee stirrer retracted back into his finger. He picked up the two coffee mugs and walked back to the table, smiling as he set the mug down in front of them.

The look they gave him was not an unusual one, in fact, he saw it often. And yet he still blushed, even now, sitting across from them centuries after meeting them. 

Their gaze was filled with soft love and admiration that made Marius’ heart flutter in his chest. The fond smile on their face as they sipped their coffee was worth the centuries it took for Marius to learn how to make it _just_ right. 

Marius blushed and looked down, the ridiculous huge grin that crossed his face whenever he did something to make Lyf look at him like that, like he had been the one to make them happy. And right now they looked at him like he was _wonderful._

“Is it right?” he mumbled, still smiling like a lovestruck idiot.

Lyf took another sip and nodded, “It's perfect, thank you.”

Marius smiled more, happy that he had done well, and sipped his own coffee. They sat together until they were both done with their drinks, smiling together in comfortable silence. 

Lyf glanced out at the snow again, and then back to Marius, a curious look creeping onto their face, “Would you want to go play in the snow?”

Now, it wasn't as if Marius had never been in the snow. Granted, it had been a while since he had, and he had never done anything that could be considered ‘play’. His eyes widened and a playful grin spread across his face, he raised an eyebrow at Lyf, “Really?”

They nodded, slowly at first, picking up the pace as they considered the actual implications of their suggestion, “Yeah… yeah,” Lyf grinned at Marius, “we could play in the snow if you like.” 

The affectionate smirk was audible in their voice, and although Marius shot them a look, his heart wasn't in it as he looked wistfully out at the snow. “Can we?”

“Of course,” Lyf laughed softly. 

On Marius’ insistence that ‘this was a cold planet’ and ‘I just wanna make sure you’re warm!’ they had both brought cold weather clothes along. While they put on coats and gloves Marius talked about the few times that he had been in the snow before, Lyf occasionally adding anecdotes from the many many times they had played in the snow on Midgard.

They opened the door and stepped outside, the snow was nearly up to their Marius’ knees.

Cold nipped at their nose, the feeling bringing to mind the winters on Midgard, snow falling for hours and hours. They were reminded of home, of playing in the snow with their mothers, of walking to work surrounded by the swirls and eddies of snow on cold days.   
It was nice, the memories were faded, of course, names, places, all hidden behind the film of time. Even so, the snowy memories of happy moments long since past flitted through their mind as they followed Marius into the snow.

They ruffled their wings, trying to keep warm while the snow fell softly around them. Marius flapped his hands as he stood in the snow with his back to Lyf, “It’s so pretty!!” Lyf laughed softly. They tucked their hands against their torso and smiled gently, it was nice to see him like this.

“It is.” The grin in Lyf’s voice was audible, but Marius didn’t turn around, instead choosing to gaze at the world, the snow making it seem newer. 

Maybe that was a mistake, as he didn't notice Lyf bending down to grab a handful of snow. In fact, it wasn’t until he felt something hit the back of his head that he knew anything was up. 

Marius sputtered and turned around, eyes widened in surprise, to see Lyf laughing their ass off, half bent over and yet still somehow making an attempt to be nonchalant, “Are-” they cut themself off with a giggle, “Are you okay?”

He turned, bewilderedly brushing snow out of his hair, “Well- I'm fine!” Marius huffed at their giggles, turning his head to the side to try and hide the affectionate smile that threatened to cross his face, “What _was_ that?”

Astounded, Lyf looked at Marius, “Do you really not know what a snowball is?” 

Marius was quiet for a second, seemingly racking his mind for what the fuck Lyf was talking about, “OH! Yes! I remember this now!” He bounced on the balls of his feet, thinking back to the hours spent in Ivy’s archive, smiling while she pet his hair and told him stories of planets covered in snow. 

Apart from his massive grin, Marius was the picture of innocence. He put his hands behind his back, and lightened his tone to almost conversational “Sooo..” he grinned at Lyf  
“Is _that_ a snowball fight?” He pointed to a place behind Lyf. 

There was not a snowball fight occurring behind Lyf. 

“Ha ha,” Lyf rolled their eyes and bristled their wings but fondly smiled at Marius, “I’m not going to turn around, you’ll just throw a snowball at me?” 

Marius shrugged “At least it wouldn’t have hit you in the face if you had turned around.” 

In the span of a few seconds three things happened: Marius bent down, made a mediocre snowball, he threw it vaguely in Lyf’s direction, and Lyf got a snowball in the face.

Lyf blinked, and wiped the snow off of their face, “Wow, honestly, Marius, perfect form.” they said dryly, leaning down to pick up another handful of snow, “You’re a natural at this.” they smirked and threw the snowball at Marius.

For a good half hour the air was full of pleas for mercy cut off by a snow to the face, shouts of joy, and (of course) snowballs. They ran about, ducking and hiding behind whatever cover they could find. By the time that Marius ran into Lyf, only _just_ not knocking both of them over, both of them were out of breath from laughter.

Marius wrapped his arms around Lyfs waist and for a moment he just looked at them. They were so beautiful, their face was flushed with cold and snow was still melting in their eyelashes. They looked so _happy_ , smiling so _honestly_ at Marius while they tried to catch their breath and Marius was struck by just how lucky he was to be able to be the one to make them smile like that. To be that _trusted_ by Lyf. 

Lyf reseted their arms over Marius’ shoulders and held him close with their wings. For a moment they stood in the snow, perfectly content to hold each other, nearly knee deep in snow. They were both cold, the freezing air biting at exposed skin, but despite that they warm in the embrace of someone who cared so deeply about them. 

Marius smiled gently and stood on his tiptoes to kiss them on the nose. 

Lyf blinked in surprise, before kissing Marius on the nose back. 

There was silence and a second of eye contact before they both broke out in giggles.

“Was that for anything in particular?” the grin was audible in Lyf’s voice.

He shrugged, “Maybe I just love you?” his voice was soft and affectionate, “Not everything has to be for something in particular mx. Inspector second class Lyfrassir Edda.”

They blushed and looked away, “Yeah, yeah,” and then, after a beat, “I love you too.”

Marius’ cheeks hurt from smiling, but _fuck_ it never got any less amazing to hear them say that. He still remembered the first time they had said it, softly, almost inaudibly, but they _had_ said it, and Marius never forgot that. 

Lyf kissed him, squeezing Marius with their wings while they did before mumbling into his mouth, “It’s cold, let’s go back inside.” 

He nodded, smiling before pressing one more quick kiss against Lyf’s cold lips. He took their hand in his and walked back to their room, they chatted and laughed together on the way back. Both of their faces had been glowing from the cold for the whole time they were outside, but by the time they opened the door to their room it seemed unbearable to be outside any longer. 

Warm air rushed around them as they stepped inside. Despite the hard work of the things that made them immortal, blood still rushed from where it had been trying to protect their vital organs from the cold, to their hands where all it did was make them seem far too hot all at once. 

Luckily for our protagonists, Lyf was holding Marius’ Mechanized hand, the metal being a steady temperature pretty much all the time. As such, the two didn't stop holding hands until Lyf broke the lull in conversation.

“Take off your snow stuff and I’ll get us some hot drinks to have while we warm up?”

Marius nodded and took off his coat and gloves, tossing them onto the ground instead of putting them into his bag, which was just as easy to reach as the floor. “What kind of drink?”

“Hot chocolate.” Lyf said, looking over from where they were making said drink to laugh kindly when they saw Marius not putting away his snow things, “Put away your things, dear?” 

“Oh! Yeah alright,” he did as such while Lyf carefully carried two cups to the bed.

They got under the covers, sitting against the headboard and stretching out their wings to get comfortable. _Miraculously_ they didn't knock anything over. 

Marius got into bed next to Lyf, leaning his head on their shoulder, and took the mug that Lyf handed him, “Thank you, Lyf.”

“You’re welcome.” They sipped their own drink.

The two of them sat like that for a while, talking softly about nothing in particular while they drank their hot chocolate. 

After a few minutes of this, their cups were empty and they were comfortable under the covers, the chill of the snow long forgotten. 

Lyf hugged Marius closer to them with their wing, and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day!!


End file.
